In modern vehicles, driver assistance systems are used to support the driver of a vehicle in the execution of various driving maneuvers. Such driving maneuvers include for example entering and/or leaving a parking space with the vehicle, entering and/or leaving a garage, or guiding the vehicle through narrow places such as entries or construction sites. In conventional systems, semiautomatic, also called semiautonomous, driver assistance systems are systems in which the driver assistance system takes over either the longitudinal guidance of the vehicle, i.e., the acceleration and braking of the vehicle, or the lateral guidance of the vehicle, i.e., the steering of the vehicle. In fully automatic, also called fully autonomous, driver assistance systems, the driver assistance system takes over both the longitudinal and the lateral guidance of the vehicle. In this case, the driver is left with only a checking and monitoring function.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 2010 001 368 A1 describes a method for supporting a driver of a vehicle during a driving maneuver. The driving maneuver can be for example parking in a parking space. In order to support the driver, an automatic controlling is provided that includes both automatic steering and automatic longitudinal guidance of the vehicle. In addition, it is provided that systems used for the automatic controlling are monitored and, if the presence of a disturbance is determined, the automatic controlling is terminated. The terminating of the automatic controlling is indicated to the driver, for example by acoustic, optical, or haptic means.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 031 672 A1 describes a further method for supporting a driver of a motor vehicle. Here, it is provided to guide the vehicle automatically along a previously calculated trajectory, and, after termination of the driving maneuver, to return control of the vehicle to the driver. After control is handed over to the driver, the driver is given instructions as to the direction in which he is to steer, in order for example to avoid a collision with oncoming traffic when leaving a parking space. For example, for this purpose a torque can be applied to the steering wheel that has the result that the driver moves the steering wheel in the correct direction.
In the conventional solutions, there is the problem that if the driver intervenes too late in the steering, the driver may overreact, and may inadvertently rotate the steering wheel when grasping it. This is also known as oversteering. This is problematic in particular when the driver is untrained or if the request to take over the steering, or the lateral guidance, takes place in a surprising manner.